I'm Your Boyfriend, Not A Ghost
by jinwonie dawson alberch
Summary: Dulu sekolah ini pernah ada namja yang mati bunuh diri karena tak tahan selalu dibulli oleh teman-temannya. Sekarang arwahnya masih sering bergentayangan di sekolah ini, lebih tepatnya tempat favorit namja itu yaitu...Perpustakaan. MarkBam ff GOT7


I'm Your Boyfriend, Not Ghost

Cast : MarkBam

Genre : Romance, Horor

Rated : M

Disclaimer: Cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, tapi fanfic ini seratus persen milik author

Warning: BL, NC, OOC, abal, gaje, DLDR

Summary: Dulu sekolah pernah ini ada namja yang mati bunuh diri karena tak tahan selalu dibulli oleh teman-temannya. Sekarang arwahnya masih sering bergentayangan di sekolah ini, lebih tepatnya tempat favorit namja itu yaitu...Perpustakaan.

.

.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI OR THIS PAIR

BETTER IF YOU GO OUT FROM MY FANFIC

.

.

PROLOG

.

.

"Sekolah ini itu angker nak. Setiap malam menjelang, jangan pernah pergi ke perpustakaan sendirian." Terlihat seorang namja dengan rambut putih bukan karena di cat tetapi karena faktor usia yang membuat rambut namja itu beruban tengah bercerita serius pada namja tampan yang umurnya bahkan sepertiga dari namja beruban itu.

"Memang kenapa pak?" tanya namja tampan itu dengan dahi berkerut tanda bahwa namja tadi bingung dengan peringatan yang diutarakan oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Kejadian itu terjadi sudah sangat lama sekali, mungkin hampir 20 tahun yang lalu."

* * *

Flash Back On

"Yack Kunpimook! Sudah aku bilang untuk tidak mengatakan kepada songsaenim kalau aku menyuruhmu mengerjakan tugasku. Dasar tukang adu! Enaknya aku apakan ya dirimu?" Bentak seorang namja dengan postur yang jauh lebih besar dari namja yang ia bentak.

"Mian Shindong-ah. Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu pada Jung songsae, tapi Jung songsae memaksaku." Jawab Kunpimook takut-takut. Jujur saja ia sudah lelah menghadapi semua bullyan dari teman-temannya. Hidupnya dari luar terlihat sangat sempurna, kurang apa dia? Tampan, kaya, ketua kelas, pintar, disukai banyak yeoja, tetapi banyak namja yang membencinya karena iri dengan semua yang Kunpimook miliki sehingga membuatnya selalu mendapat bullyan.

Akhirnya ia pun menyerah. Disinilah ia sekarang, di sudut perpustakaan sendirian dengan tali yang menggantung begitu saja dan melingkari lehernya. Namja sempurna yang di idolakan oleh banyak yeoja itu akhirnya meregang nyawa sendirian tanpa orang-orang yang menyayanginya disisinya, meninggalkan penyesalan besar orang-orang yang dulunya membencinya.

Flash Back Off

* * *

"Sampai sekarang bahkan ia masih sering mengunjungi perpustakaan untuk membaca buku sendirian setiap malam."

"Apa ahjussi pernah melihat hantu itu secara langsung?"

"Tentu saja pernah nak. Bapak bukan tipe orang yang percaya pada hal seperti itu, tapi karena bapak pernah melihatnya dengan kepala bapak sendiri, makanya bapak percaya. Malam itu bapak lupa tidak mengunci pintu perpustakaan sorenya , karena itu bapak mengunci pintu perpustakaan malam hari. Saat mengunci pintu, bapak melihat ada seorang anak laki-laki sedang membaca buku di salah satu meja. Karena bapak penasaran dan khawatir karena hari sudah sangat malam, bapak pun menghampiri anak itu. Tapi betapa kagetnya bapak saat itu, ternyata anak itu adalah namja yang dulu bunuh diri di sana."

.

.

Hari mulai sore, karena rasa penasarannya namja tampan tadi mulai menelusuri lorong-lorong di perustakaan sekolah. Ia ingin membuktikan sendiri kalau hantu itu benar-benar ada. Ia terlihat sedikit ketakutan karena suasana perpustakaan yang sangat sepi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia benar-benar sudah terlalu penasaran. Ia semakin merinding saat mendengar sebuah helaan nafas dari salah satu bilik dibalik rak buku di belakangnya.

"Haaah... kenapa bukunya harus diletakkan di rak yang paling atas sih?" omel seorang namja yang menurut pandangan namja tampan tadi sangat imut dan cantik.

"Chogiyo, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" namja imut tadi langsung mengalihkan perhatian dari buku yang ia inginkan ke arah namja tampan yang sepertinya sedang berbicara padanya.

"Aaah... kebetulan sekali. Bolehkah aku minta tolong padamu untuk mengambilkan buku itu." Namja imut tadi menunjuk ke arah buku yang ia inginkan.

Namja tampan tadi mencoba memanjat rak itu perlahan untuk mengambil buku yang namja imut tadi inginkan.

"Ini buku nya."

"Gomawo hyung. Karena sepertinya kau lebih tua dariku, jadi kupanggil hyung." Seketika namja tampan tadi melupakan tujuan awalnya yang ingin membuktikan adanya hantu di perpustakaan ini. Ia terlanjur terpesona dengan sosok yang tengah tersenyum dihadapannya.

"Ini sudah hampir malam. Kenapa kau masih disini dan belum kembali ke asrama?" tanya namja tampan itu sembari duduk disamping namja imut yang mulai membaca bukunya.

"Hyung sendiri?"

"Apa kau pernah mendengar cerita tentang hantu di perpustakaan ini? Aku kemari untuk membuktikannya."

"Tentu saja aku tau tentang cerita itu, tapi aku tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Toh hantu itu tidak menggangguku. Oh iya, aku belum pernah melihat hyung sebelumnya." Namja imut itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang tengah ia baca ke arah namja tampan tadi dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Aku siswa baru di kelas 12 A pindahan dari Amerika. Mark imnida."

"Aaaah... pantas aku baru kali ini melihatmu."

"Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?"

"Namaku..."

.

.

.

"Bambam dari kelas 10 A"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Still Prolog

Aku balik lagi bawa ff baru. Buat ff yang Oh Oh My lagi dalam proses, maklum lagi banyak tugas. Karena di Oh Oh My banyak yang minta MarkBam, jadi aku bawa ff MarkBam.

Disini aku memang ngebuat Bambam jadi hantu, tapi ntar tetep bakalan happy ending sama Mark kok Bambam nya. Trus rate M soalnya ntar bakalan ada NC #yadong

Trus itu, abang Shindong gak jahat kok. Ntar dia punya bagian lagi dimasa nya Mark.

Review nya ya biar aku semangat lanjutnya.

Dont be silent reader please.

REVIEWNYA...


End file.
